Sexy Hair
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Lily Evan's gets annoyed at a raven haired boy sitting in font of her and how his hair looks to darn cute...


God! That stupid boy's hair! He just had to have messy sexy hair, which she just wanted to rank her fingers though! No, what am I thinking! Bad thoughts! Ah when did this start? Yesterday? Last week? This year? Before that?

Lily had no idea. But that annoying Potter just had to have such enticing hairs that she wanted to cling onto while he – no! I can't think like that! Bad lily! I could feel my cheeks begin to glow with embarrassment as I continued to have an argument with myself.

Mary Macdonald looked over at me and raised her brow questioningly. I looked away and back towards Professor McGonagall who was teaching everyone how to change the colour and look of you hair all in one. This I found only interesting when I started to listen, just imagine no more bad hair days. I nearly sighed with happiness, but my lack of transfiguration skill got in the way of that. It was the one subject which I was bad at, and I needed to take it to become an Auror. And Potter just made my studying even harder by sitting in front of me.

How was I, Lily Evans meant to be listening to some life changing information (I might have a bad hair day tomorrow which would be very critical), when James Potter sat down in front of me flaunting his good looks, and his beautiful raven hair! This just won't do!

Just as I was about to do something about this matter Professor McGonagall went to sit at her desk. Bad news. Lectures over, practice has began.

Mary looked at me expectantly; she always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"It's Multicorfors". Her grin stretched out across her face. Oh wizards she knew! Its over, the end of the world!

I turned towards the dummy which had a wig placed upon it right in front of us. Well im proud to say mine looked the ugliest, but Black's one, I wouldn't know what to say apart from deformed. Looking at it I knew I need to imagine the spell working before it did, that always made life easier. Focusing on the brown fluff that was meant to be hair, I imagined it another colour. But the only thing I could focus on was Potter's raven black hair. Waving my wand in a random pattern, I cast the spell on the wig.

And Merlin, was it a sight to see. The fluff had smoothed down and resembled straight smooth locks of hair that was the good part. The bad was it had exactly the same colour hair as Potter. Wizards now I look obsessed. Taking a look at Mary beside me I saw her concentrating on her wig, and before she could see I quickly cast the spell again. Big mistake.

It hit a mirror first; apparently I hadn't been looking where my wand was pointing. It bounced of next and hit a wall, after it bounced off that people seemed to notice. There was in no better words, madness. No one wanted to be hit by the unknown spell, and I didn't want that either. But apparently Professor McGonagall didn't seem to be paying any attention to what we were doing which was why she never saw it coming. Bam! The spell knocked her off her seat. And everyone arose, curious to see what had happened to our teacher. It was a shock to say at the least when she got up, gasps could be heard from every table. But I can say that I now see how funny it actually was to make the teacher do something really embracing.

Her hair had turned neon green, and that's not the worst part, it was in a Mohawk. How she could bare standing up in front of us I'll never know, or maybe it was because she hadn't seen it herself. Merlin of all the people that could have landed on.

And then Black and Potter took the stage, giggling like a bunch of ten year old girls the two rolled about on the floor. I admit that (the boys) and McGonagall's look really was funny. But the Professor didn't think so.

"Potter, Black. Was this your idea of a joke?" you could see she was about to have a melt down.

"no, Professor. I wouldn't dream of it. It's just have you looked in the mirror lately?" Sirius Black must be the dumbest eighteen year old alive. After all we all knew what was coming next. But what did happen will probably shock me to the end of my days.

"Well then, accio mirror" the mirror floated towards her and she took it in her hand. Merlin what happened next even you wouldn't believe. She laughed. I mean it she darn right laughed, holding her sides and all. The rest of the class seemed as shocked as me. Even Potter and Black, and that's saying something.

By the end of class, it was still a mystery at who had cast the spell (me), which I was thankful for. But I did see Mary giving me knowing looks when she saw my dummies wig. By the end, I felt so light that I could perform the spell perfectly (meaning nothing connected to Potter on my wig). But as I looked forward once again packing my quill and parchment, I saw the messy raven haired boy turn around and give me a wink. And darn it I had to hide my face in my bag to make sure he didn't see my blush. Darn that boy with sexy hair!

* * *

_note: hope it was funny enough, this is how i imagined lily falling for James. hope everyone likes it and reviews. thank you to all who do!_


End file.
